We Belong Together Now
by SageKiller
Summary: AU. Lily and Severus make up after their fight in fifth year. Romantic One-Shot inspired by the song ‘My Life Would Suck Without You’ by Kelly Clarkson. LE/SS


AN: Hello and Happy Valentines Day! By happy coincidence, I finished this story right around Valentines, so I decided that it was a perfect day to post it! This fanfic was inspired by the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson, and it takes place right after Lily and Snape's fight in their fifth year.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me. I also borrowed some lines from 'My Life Would Suck Without You.'

We Belong Together Now

**

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You–Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No – listen, I didn't mean –"

"- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole….

**

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pgs 675 - 676

Lily slammed the portrait closed behind her as she stormed back into the Gryffindor common room. Mary Macdonald shook her head and steered her friend away from the dorm. If she went up like that, she'd wake them all up venting her anger. Better to do it down here in private.

"Don't worry Lils, you're better off without him."

Lily crossed her arms and plopped down onto the couch, staring into the fire. "I just don't know how he could have changed so much! How he could have become so…so bigoted!"

Mary gave a dry laugh and stared at her friend. "What does it matter? He's a Slytherin pureblood and you're a Gryffindor Muggleborn. You're completely incompatible."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mary? This rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is completely out of hand! The houses are supposed to work together, not be constantly pitted against each other." Lily turned to glare at her friend. "And Severus is not a pureblood. His father's a muggle."

She looked surprised. "Really? I didn't think they even let half bloods into Slytherin…guess Snivellus was just evil enough to make up for it."

"Don't call him that!"

Mary sighed. "Lily, are you really still defending him? After what he called you?"

Lily looked into the fire again, not meeting her friend's eyes. "I…it's not like I've forgiven him. I'm not sure I ever can. But I…" She winced as she heard her friend gasp.

"You love him don't you?" Lily's heart skipped a beat and tears sprung into her eyes, but she just shook her head.

"Love? Of course not. We're not even friends anymore."

"Lils, I can't help it if you want to lie to me. But don't lie to yourself."

Lily finally looked back at her friend. "Oh have you changed your mind now? You think he's a wonderful person and we should get married?"

Mary snorted. "I should think not. He's still a horrible Slytherin and you're better off without him. You've done the smart thing by dropping him." Lily nodded, satisfied with that answer. Mary hesitated then lightly touched the redhead's arm. "Lils? The heart doesn't always want the smart thing. If you really think he's changed, maybe you can change him back. It'll be a miracle mind you, but if anyone could do the impossible it would be you." As Lily cried into her friend's shoulder, she hoped it was true. Maybe she could have her old Sev back.

A week later at breakfast Lily was yawning over her eggs and bacon. She hadn't been able to sleep well since her fight with Severus. Suddenly she saw her barn owl Serenity land on the table with a note in her beak. She instantly recognized the handwriting as Severus'.

She thanked Serenity and pushed aside her plate, letting the hungry owl snack on the bacon. Ignoring Mary's questioning look, she opened the note, trying not to look at the Slytherin table where Severus would be no doubt watching for her reaction.

Lily,

I know you'll probably want to burn this here and now but please don't. Even if we aren't friends anymore, I want you to know something.

You said that night that I've chosen my way. I would like to make amends for that choice. You were right, my friends and I are hoping to become death eaters. I thought following the Dark Lord would help me find a place to belong.

I was wrong.

Lily, I realize now I have a place to belong. I belong with you. We belong together, and I don't want to live my life without you. I'm nothing without you.

I've already severed ties with my associates, and I want you to know that even if our friendship is truly irredeemable, I will not follow the Dark Lord. And I will never use that loathsome word again, on anyone.

I really am sorry Lils.

Severus.

Lily could feel tears burning in her eyes and she silently handed the note to Mary. She barely registered that Serenity had flown off while she'd been reading.

Had she been wrong to push him away? To start another fight? She was always the one starting fights. Her temper was famous in Gryffindor tower, everyone knew better than to make her angry.

"Wow." Mary leaned over and hugged her friend. "When I said you could change him, I didn't think it would happen this quickly." She handed back the note and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Well? Are you going to take him back?"

Lily bit her lip and shrugged one shoulder. She tucked the note into her pocket and left the table, whispering she was going to take a walk around the grounds.

As soon as Lily left, Mary stood up and went to the Slytherin table. At Severus' questioning look, she took a deep breath and asked to speak in private. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

He followed her out of the Great Hall and into an empty corridor nearby before asking her what she wanted.

"Listen Snape. Lily's my best friend. I want her to be happy."

"That's all I want too!"

"Don't interrupt me! Look, as much as I hate to say it, she's not going to be happy without you. She's been moping around the tower all week. She obviously misses you."

"Really?" Severus almost glowed with that information, the smile on his sallow face making it look almost handsome. Mary cleared her throat and glared at him.

"Stop looking so pleased. Ugh, Lily owes me big time for this. Listen Snape, she's out on the grounds and –"

Severus didn't even wait for her to finish the sentence. He blew out of the corridor after his love. Mary shook her head and pulled her blond hair into a ponytail before following the star-crossed lovers outside.

"Lily! Lily, please wait!" Lily stopped with a sigh and looked back at her former best friend as he caught up to her.

"Sev, we've been through this –"

"Lily, don't deny it! You know we belong together."

"It's too dysfunctional."

"You miss me."

"I shouldn't."

"I can't let you go Lily. Not without a fight." She looked in his eyes and gasped at the pain she saw there. She knew he'd see the same in her eyes. "You're part of me Lily, just as I am part of you. And I am so sorry that I've caused this rift between us. I love you."

She laughed and he felt his heart stop. "I love you too Sev. I didn't realize it before, but I always have." Severus smiled as his heart started once more, though now it was going too fast.

And when they came together in a kiss full of passion and love, it was like someone had set off a whole case of Filbuster's fireworks. They never wanted to part again. Only their need for oxygen could have parted them at that point.

"Sev?" asked Lily later that day, as they were sitting under a tree looking over the lake.

"Yes, Lily?" He smiled as he looked into her brilliant green eyes.

"What was it that made you decide to change?" He thought over his words before quietly answering.

"I was faced with never being your friend again. I didn't want to live my life without you."

"Because you loved me?"

"Yes of course, and…"

She sat up straighter, her curiosity peaked. "What? What else?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I have the feeling my life would absolutely suck without you." She laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Then it's a good thing we won't have to find out. Because I do believe my life would suck without you too."

Lyrics to 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarson.

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go

Oh yeah

Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you


End file.
